A gas generator for a liquid-propellant rocket engine is known that comprises a spherical structural envelope, an outlet pipe rigidly fastened to it, propellant and oxidizer inlet pipes and an injector face, in which injectors are coaxially installed (U.S. Pat. No.4,974,415, 1990).
In the known construction it is difficult to ensure high-quality mixing and a stable combustion process at high ratio of the oxidizer flow rate to the propellant flow rate with compactness of the whole unit.
The solution most similar to the present invention is a gas generator comprising a structural envelope with an outlet pipe, a cylindrical combustion chamber located in the structural envelope, a cover stationarily fastened on the structural envelope, an injector face located in the structural envelope, mixing modules provided with a housing with a propellant passage, an annular oxidizer passage and a mixing chamber, the housing fixed in the injector face and inlet pipes for feeding the propellant and oxidizer which are connected respectively propellant passages and oxidizer passages of the mixing modules (U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,635, 1994).
In the known gas generator it is impossible to produce generator gas with a heightened amount of oxidizer therein that is necessary for the operation in liquid-propellant rocket engines using oxygen.